feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Artsja/FTB Wiki: To-Do List and More Ideas
In a nutshell: This blog contains an overview of things to do around this wiki as well as topics that are open for discussion. ((last update by Artsja (Artsja (talk) 21:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC))) This wiki has come a long way in the past two months. I want to personally thank everyone who has helped build up this wiki so far, be it writing articles, improving them, making them look better or just fixing spelling mistakes. Remember that '''you can make a difference'! Thank you for making this wiki a better place. That said, there is still a lot to work on. Here is a list of things to do and unresolved discussions. Everyone's opinion is important. Please share your thoughts. Discussions * Anonymous Editing. Should users be required to create an account before editing? Or should everyone be able to contribute? Does anonymous editing promote vandalism? Tell us what you think here! * Length of Bans. At the moment, all users committing an offense such as vandalism or spam are banned for one year. Should the time limit depend on the severity of the offense? Should users receive a warning first? * Rules on Videos. At the moment, there are no rules in regards to adding videos to articles. There is the risk of people just wanting to advertise their own videos. What do you think? Should videos be allowed from everyone? Should there only be videos under certain circumstances? Or should there be no videos at all? :*Also: Video Size. There is discussion on how big the videos should be. At the moment, videos are supposed to be 670px wide. (See Barrel.) Some people disagree with this. What do you think? How much space should videos take up in an article? * Categories. Categories make it easier to find articles with similar topics and items of the same type. However, not all categories are helpful. Some are too specific and some are too general. What are some useful categories? Felinoel has compiled a list of agreed upon categories here. * Crafting Grids: Usage. The Style Guide currently states that multiple recipes should all be listed on one page. However, this will make pages for items with lots of uses look very cluttered. Do you have an idea for a better way to list item uses? Ongoing Projects * Project: New Users Guide Everyone was new to this wiki once. I'm sure there was something you were confused about or something you didn't know how to do. What were some of those questions? What could help new users out? :*Also: FAQ. Another thing that will help new editors get started. At the moment I am not sure which questions to include in a FAQ. If you have suggestions, share them! :*Also: Community Etiquette. This will eventually get introduced to the wiki as a guideline. Basic guidelines like "be civil" will all be on one page. If you have ideas on what to include, leave a comment here! :*Also: Categories Guide. To help users get familiar with categories, a guide can be introduced, similar to the Feed The Beast Wiki:Style Guide. If you have any ideas on general rules, please suggest them! :* Template Organization: Many templates are currently uncategorized, making them hard to find. You can help by putting them into categories! This will make the wiki more organized and easier to mantain. :::See a list of all templates here. :::See a list of template categories here. :* Navigation Templates. Navigation templates are probably one of the most convenient methods of page organization. They are used to list all items from a certain mod. But many nav-templates are largely unfinished, are missing items or do not exist yet. If you have a basic knowledge of wikitext, you can work on these templates. :::See a list of all navigation templates here. Resolved * Vanilla Item Articles. Articles on Vanilla items should focus on the changes made by FTB. See the Style Guide on the new guidelines. See the discussion here. * Page Titles: Singular or Plural. Page titles should now all be singular. * "See Also". The See also section was introduced to articles! * Project: Monobook. The wiki will eventually be moved to a dedicated server with a new layout. Big thanks to FHannes for putting his time and effort into this. Does something else require improvement? Is there something missing in this wiki? Do you have a problem with certain things? Please share them so that this wiki can be a better place for everyone. Thanks! Keep up the great work! Artsja (talk) 15:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts